


I dreamt about you last night.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Chloes dream, Confessions, Cute, Cute One Shot, Deckerstar - Freeform, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluffy, I dreamt about you last night, Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Smutty, They are having a moment, adorable deckerstar, long talks, love handles, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #7 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"more Deckerstar ;)





	I dreamt about you last night.

“Detective, you’re quite odd today. Is everything alright?”, Lucifer asked her while they sat in the conference room and talked about a case with Ella. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”, she asked and looked at him.

He looked worried at her. Chloe hadn’t really listened to him because her thoughts kept her occupied. The thoughts about her dream last night. She blushed at the thought and Lucifer clearly saw that something was wrong. 

“Will you give us a moment Miss Lopez?”, Lucifer asked Ella and the young woman nodded and left them alone. “What’s wrong Detective?”

“Nothing. I’m just in my thoughts, I’m sorry.”

“Quite deep thoughts as it seems”, he said and took her hand. “You can tell me you know.”

“I... It’s fine.”

Chloe was embarrassed. How could she tell him? It was inappropriate and something like this had never happen before. She had never had such dreams. Yet a simple kiss with him did this. It was confusing. Lucifer was really worried. They had come so far. They have had a moment at the beach and now she was embarrassed and shy. This wasn’t the Chloe he knew.

“You don’t want to tell me?”

“It’s kinda embarrassing”, she mumbled. “I don’t wanna talk about it here.”

Chloe got up, took her notes and files and left for her desk. Lucifer was confused. What was going on?

They spend the rest of the day working and it was late and they were the last one’s in the office when he stepped to her, getting her a cup of  tea . 

“Detective, it’s late. You should get some rest”, he said and put the cup in front of her. 

“We have to solve this”, she said tired and took a sip of the  tea . “Ugh... This is disgusting.”

“It is, isn’t it?”, he laughed and she tossed the cup away, smiling. “Will you tell me now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your thoughts. Why were you so embarrassed  and shy earlier?”

“Lucifer I.... This is not...”

“Appropriate?”

She nodded and he laughed. Lucifer took her hand once more and she let it happen. There it was again, he realized. The tension between them, the tingling feeling when her skin touched his. Her breath hitched and she blushed. She remembered their kiss and she admitted that she wanted to feel it again. His lips on hers, his body close... Without thinking,  Chloe  leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Lucifer was shocked for a moment but then gave in. This was what he truly wanted. This was what he desired. Chloe. She pulled him closer at his shirt and let her hands rest on his jacket. The kiss got heated quite quickly and he pulled her on his lap, holding her tight. It all reminded her of her dream. Of the things she had felt then.

“ Detective“, he mumbled when her lips left his to breath. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry”, she mumbled ashamed and blushed. “I don’t know why I did it...”

“No one can withstand the Devil for long”, he joked and winked at her. 

Chloe laughed. Another one of his metaphors, she thought and smiled. 

“Let’s get home”, she said, got off of his lap and took some files before he took her hand and they both headed to the parking lot. She had collected him so she also drove him back to Lux. The silence in the car was unnerving and he could feel her being on edge. 

“Detective”,  Lucifer  said and pulled her out of her thoughts. “What’s wrong with you today? Are you embarrassed because of our  moment ?”

“No, it’s not that”, she mumbled truthfully. 

“Then what is it?”

She wanted to tell him, yet it was embarrassing and she was ashamed for her lust. For wanting him that much. For craving his touch and kisses. She parked at the small alleyway behind the club and turned off the engine. He took her hand and she once more looked into his eyes.

“Want to come up for a drink and to talk? Maybe you could tell me upstairs in private?”

“You really want to know?”   
“You know I do Detecive”, he said softly and she nodded.

“One drink”, she agreed and he got her upstairs to his penthouse. 

In the elevator, she was quite close and he could feel the heat of her body beside him. She seemed to be still nervous. He turned to her and wanted to say something when her fingers brushed his lips to keep him quiet. Instead she pressed her lips once more to his and softly pushed him towards the wall. What was going on here, Lucifer asked himself but gave in. She wanted this, so it was fine. Lucifer felt her hands on his chest, starting to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. He heard the familiar ping of the elevator and started to shove her out of it and to the piano. Her kiss got more urgent and heated and he quickly slipped the coat off her shoulders before he put her up and sat her on the piano. She pulled him closer and urgently pushed his shirt off his shoulders before she pulled him closer and fumbled at his belt.  She let her hands slide over his muscular arms and this was better than she had hoped. They kissed and kissed and it felt just brilliant. Better than the first time. Lucifer figured, that this  was not the right place,  so he  put her up while she slung his legs around him and got her – under steady kisses and gasps from her – to his bedroom. He carefully put her on his bed and looked at her. Fuck, she was beautiful. She sat up and pulled him closer for another heated kiss. 

“Detective”, he asked breathless. “You sure you want to do this? Now?”

“Shut up”, she mumbled and kissed him again before shoving him into the soft pillows and being over him again. 

He let her. Her hands slid over his torso and she unbuckled his belt and tossed it away. He grabbed her hands and turned them around. His weight softly pressed her into the mattress and his kisses wandered over her cheek, down her throat and to her breast s . Her moan teared the silence of his flat and he smiled a wicked smile. This was a complete ly new side of her. Losing control bit by bit and letting go completely. He loved it. He loved her. Only now while his mouth once more found hers and his hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse , he realized the effect she had on him. He was hard like a rock .  Lucifer worked effective, yet he teased her. His hands burned like fire on her overheated skin and she wanted more.

“Lucifer…”, she mumbled his name and he knew what she wanted.

“Take your time”, he mumbled back and continued his sweet torture of undressing her and trailing her body with sinful kisses and tender touches.

She wore nothing more than her underwear when she once more took the lead and rolled them over. He sat up, Chloe on his lap, kissing her, just feeling her. Her hands moved over his naked back and she felt the scars under her fingers. This time he didn’t flinch. He knew she wouldn’t harm him. Concerned the Detective looked at him.

“Will you tell me about it?” , she asked breathless.

“I did, don’t you remember?”, he asked confused.

“I do, but…”

“But you didn’t believe me”, he mumbled. 

Lucifer could clearly see, that she still had doubts about the things he told her. About him actually being the Devil. 

“I don’t know what to think about you telling me you’re the Devil. I’ve seen what you did over the years by my side. I do believe that you’re telling me the truth but still… How can you be the Devil?”

“Because I am, Chloe”, he said.

She knew that this was serious, since he just occasionally used her name.

“Show me”, she demanded. 

He didn’t want to. Something told him, that she would probably be as shocked as Linda was when she found out. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. This thing they had. This thing they just build between them. Chloe could feel his hesitation. His worry.

“You’ll hate me if I do.”

“How can I hate you? You’re my partner. You’re my friend. I....” She hesitated for a moment. “I could never hate you. Not after everything you did for me and Trixie.”

She caressed his cheek and looked him in the eye. She had to do this. For them. To move on with the things between them. 

“Alright. You  asked for  it.”

Lucifer braced himself against her reaction and concentrated to show her his Devil Face. He could see the shock and realization in her eyes when she saw the man in front her change into this creature. Into the Devil. She didn’t run, even though she wanted to for a moment. He had never lied to her. He was honest from the first time they met. With her hand shaking, she put her palm against his cheek once more. His skin felt hot and rough. She looked at him and just waited. Let it all sink in. 

“You didn’t run yet”, he said surprised , mostly  by her gesture.

“I know... “, she mumbled. “I  just  realized that you’d never hurt me. You never lied either. It’s just who you were born and not who you are now.”

“And who am I ?”, he asked and changed back to his human form.

“A good man, with a good heart. You care about me. About the job. About your friends. It’s impossible for you to be the Devil. Not like you used to be anyway. You changed.”

“I did, didn’t I?”, he asked in his thoughts. 

She was right. He had changed. He was different. But in a good way. She interrupted his thoughts with a long and soft kiss.

“I understand now. I’m sorry.”

“You just reacted like all the other humans. You were shocked when you found out and you denied my existence. It’s the usual way humans cope with me”, he said sadly.

Her hands slid over his stubbled cheek. He was the Devil. He was a good man and she was the man Chloe  loved. The man Chloe wanted right now. 

“So you truly cut your wings off to be free from … God?”

“It’s a bit more complicated but yes, that’s what you can say.”

“Will you get them back?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“So that means you.... Can never go back?”

“Go back?”

“To Heaven and Hell?”

“I was banished from Heaven and I don’t intend to go back to Hell ever again.”

For a few moments Chloe just held him. Her hug was comforting and full of warmth and love. He loved her. He truly did and Lucifer was happy that she was still there. That she didn’t run and was still in his life. 

“Will you tell me now? About what you were thinking in the office. Why you kissed me then and what kept your thoughts occupied all day?”

Chloe laughed and kissed him softly. He lay down and pulled her into his arms. 

“Please”, he said and just held her while kissing her neck softly. 

“I dreamt about you last night.”

“About me?” She nodded, glad that he couldn’t see her face at the moment  since she blushed heavily. “What was it about?”

“Love Handles”, she said after a while of silence.

“Love Handles?”, Lucifer wanted to know confused and so she told him about her dream. 

His deep laugh cut the silence at the end of her confession and he turned her around to look at Chloe before he pressed his lips softly at hers.

“I don’t have horns”, he chuckled. “And no tail, if that’s what you think.” He could see her embarrassment and he smiled. “Don’t be embarrassed. It was just a dream.”

“Still”, she mumbled and blushed again while her hand rested on his chest.

“If I were to tell you a weird dream of me, would you stop this?”

“You have weird dreams?”, Chloe asked not quite convinced.

“Tons.”

She laughed and he was happy to see that she was more normal again. He lay beside her, put the blanket over them and started with his story. Chloe laughed and soon forgot how this weird evening had started. She knew that this was too soon and she was happy that he was this patient with her. Late that night , after a lot of talking and stories,  she fell asleep in his arms . Lucifer just held her and kissed her hair. 

“I love you Chloe Jane Decker”, he mumbled into the night and pulled her closer. Life couldn’t be better right now, he thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside the woman he loved.


End file.
